Um passeio no parque
by Veveh-chan
Summary: Um passeio no parque é agradável, divertido e relachante... certo?  Bom... talvez aja exeções...


Mais uma manhã de sol. Eu fui dar uma volta no parque para aproveitar o dia, infelizmente tive que trazê-la junto.

- Sakura-kun! Espera Sakura-kun! – Dokuro-chan vinha correndo atrás de mim. Para quem não sabe, Dokuro-chan é um anjo do futuro que veio para me matar (literalmente), o que vive fazendo, aliás. Esse aí, que ela está chamando, sou eu.

- Vamos Dokuro-chan, eu quero aproveitar o sol – A grama do parque estava verde como sempre, e conforme o vento passava se agitava para todos os lados. Ali parecia um bom lugar para ficar, então deitei de barriga para cima.

Dokuro-chan me alcançou depois de algum tempo. Ela estava vestida com uma blusa de manga curta branca, com ROCK'N ROLL escrito co brilhantes, uma mini saia preta combinando com o cinto e uma meia calça roxo escuro.

- Sakura-kun. Você devia ter me esperado para sair de casa. Eu adoro vir ao parque.

- Ora, você está aqui não está? – Me ajeitei melhor no gramado – Vem, deita aqui do meu lado-

- Do seu lado? Mas... Eu sou muito nova para isso... Não fale essas coisas Sakura-kun! – Ela tirou seu porrete e desceu sobre mim com tudo me separando ao meio e tingindo tudo de vermelho-sangue que estava a pelo menos quatro metros de nós.

- Oh não! Sakura-kun! – Ela girou a Escalibrog, seu porrete de estimação – Pipiru piru piru pipiru pi! – Em poucos segundos estava vivo de novo.

- Dokuro-chan! Quantas vezes e já disse para não ficar me matando! Não é nada agradável!

- M-mas Sakura-kun. Você queria que eu deitasse ao seu lado... – Eu suspirei.

- Era para você descansar porque estava cansada por ficar correndo atrás de mim. Vamos continuar andando.

- Sim – avia uma fonte no meio do parque. Fui até lá para lavar meu rosto, estava suando por causa do calor. A água era cristalina e estava refletindo a luz do sol, algumas garotas estavam correndo e tive uma idéia – Dokuro-chan?

- Siim?

- Eu vou correr um pouco. Tente apenas não sumir OK?

- Vai correr? Eu quero ir junto Sakura-kun! – Ela tirou a Escaliborg e apontou para mim – Vamos lá Sakura-kun! Corra como se isso dependesse de sua vida – Ela realmente estava falando sério.

Virei e sai correndo para qualquer direção, ouvi o barulho da Escaliborg vindo voando como um jato na minha direção. Acelerei ainda mais, então bati a cara com tudo em algo. Se isso não me matou, a Escaliborg fez o trabalho, ela me espremeu até estourar o tronco que eu havia batido e foi me arrastando por mais dez metros.

- Aí está você! – Ela pegou a Escaliborg – Pipiru piru piru pipiru pi!

No meio do buraco que Escaliborg havia criado eu apareço. Dokuro-chan veio saltitando até mim.

- Você já correu bastante Sakura-kun?

- Por que você faz isso comigo Dokuro-chan?... – Eu olhei ao redor, estávamos no meio de uma floresta.

Não havia muita luz entrando, apenas o suficiente para ver o caminho, talvez houvesse algum animal na floresta, e não deveriam ser bravos.

- Sakura-kun, onde nós estamos?

- Eu não sei bem. Acho que viemos por aqui – E apontei para o rastro que a Escaliborg deixou – Se seguirmos por aqui acho que conseguiremos sair – Dokuro-chan chegou mais perto. Ela estava com medo/ Bom, então era hora de eu me vingar.

Eu andei mais rápido e me escondi. Eu conseguia ouvir ela meio ao longe.

- Sakura-kun? Onde você está? Sakura-kun? – Quando ouvi seus passos perto pulei na sua frente.

- Háááááá!

- Ahhhh! – Ela sacou mais que depressa a Escaliborg e me deixou sem algumas partes do corpo. Depois de um tempo abriu os olhos.

- Sakura-kun? Era você? – Ela girou a Escaliborg e se apoiou nela. – Bem feito, você não deveria fazer isso! Pipiru piru piru pipiru pi!

- Doku - Antes mesmo de falar algo, Dokuro-chan girou a Escaliborg e enfiou no meu estômago.

- Pipiru piru piru pipiru pi!

- Dokuro-chan! Por que você me ressuscitou para me matar? – Ela nem me deu atenção.

- Porque você me assustou.

- Fuuuu... Esquece, agora vamos – Comecei a andar e Dokuro-chan veio do meu lado. Após andar algum tempo, o rastro da Escaliborg sumiu, mas o barulho da cidade dava para se ouvir. Bastava apenas saber para onde andar.

- Sakura-kun. Eu estou cansada...

- Eu também Dokuro-chan. Nós só temos que saber pra que lado está o parque. E saber que tudo isso foi só porque eu queria correr com as garotas de top...

- Sakura-kun! Você é um taradoo! – Ela me enterrou no chão com a Escaliborg ( ou me fez em pedaços antes) – Sakura-kun? Você está bem? – Então começou a desenterrar os pedaços. Assim que ela tirou tudo se levantou.

Nesse momento apareceu um gato, meio bege e com manchinhas pretas.

- Oi gatinho! Quer me ajudar a desenterrar o Sakura-kun? – Ele se aproximou e se esfregou na Dokuro-chan. Ela o pegou no colo e começou a fazer cafuné nele – A partir de agora você é meu animal de estimação.

Ele se levantou e foi até um de meus pedaços. Então colocou um na boca e saiu correndo.

- Gatinhoo! Volta aqui! Isso aí não é seu – Dokuro-chan saiu correndo atrás do gato. Ele estava deitado, Dokuro-chan o pegou no colo – Cospe gatinho, cospe.

Ele fez um barulho estranho e cuspiu uma bola de pelo. No meio estava meu pedaço. Dokuro-chan voltou com o gatinho.

- Ppiru piru piru pipiru pi!

- Grr. Dokuro-chan!

- Sim sim?

- Pare de me matar!

- Mas olhe só. O gatinho gostou de você. Ele até comeu um pedaço seu – Comecei a examinar meu corpo para ver se nada estava faltando – E ele é até mais obediente que você Sakura-kun. Ele te cuspiu e volta. – Eu esperava que não tivesse baba junto com o organismo.

- Vamos voltar logo Dokuro-chan... – Ela se abaixou e fez carinho no gato.

- De onde você veio? – O gato saiu correndo e nós o seguimos. Em pouco tempo voltamos ao parque. Pequei-o pela pele do pescoço.

- Ao menos você serviu de alguma coisa, sua coisinha chata e ladra.

- Sakura-kun! – Eu olhie para ela – Não fale mal dele!

- C-calma Dokuro-chan! Eu peço desculpas – Ela tirou Escaliborg e mirou em mim.

- Vamos correr Sakura-kun! – Ela arremessou a Escaliborg e eu disparei. No meio do caminho a Escaliborg me acertou e foi me levando até que me choquei com a fonte do parque. Tudo (inclusive eu) foi feito em pedaços, e a fonte, ou o que sobrou dela, agora tinha uma água meio avermelhada.

O gatinho saiu saltitante, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e começou a beber a água da fonte.

- Viu Sakura-kun? Ele realmente gosta de você! ^^ - Ela pegou a Escaliborg de volta após limpa-la – Pipiru piru piru pipiru pi!


End file.
